Muñeca
by misssalace
Summary: La levantó como si fuese una muñeca, sonrisa afable y fija por siempre, ahí donde está. Por un eterno y efímero momento, ella fue Michiru, su muñeca. Chika/Michiru/Shito implicado. Edición. Para: Breakable Bird.


**Disclaimer Applied. **PEACH-PIT (Banri Sendo y Shibuko Ebara) © Zombie-loan.

**Títle**. Muñeca. _Edición._  
**Pairing**. Chika | Michiru | Shito (¿es que no aman los tríos de tres?) :B  
by: Viry Mousy. | para: Breakable Bird.

* * *

_Te miro a los ojos, para encontrarme._

_Aún no te odio, no puedo obligarte._

* * *

Estás cantando, y quiero escucharte. No soy real, no puedo dominarte. Es un dolor que me quema, y quiero cantar, pero tú no escuchas y yo no puedo respirar.

* * *

**.**

―Ya no quiero tomar más ―espetó Michiru, dejando su vaso de fantan en la mesa para mirar su cama con anhelo, solo estaba esperando a que Koyomi saliera de ahí.

―Yo… yo tampo-

Koyomi cayó al suelo inconsciente, Michiru cerró los ojos ante el estruendo pero cargó a la chica como pudo, la llevó hasta su cama y la dejó ahí, muy quieta. Sabía lo que pasaría si la tocaba de más, Yomi despertaría y definitivamente no sería bonito, para nada.

Y así como lo pensó, así sucedió. Diablos, parecía estar salada o algo así.

Yomi abrió los ojos lentamente y miró con infinita lujuria a Michiru, la subió a la cama sin que ésta pudiera oponerse demasiado, llevando una de sus manos hasta sus pechos. Los estrujó suavemente, dos veces seguidas, luego sonrió y tal y como la primera vez, una de sus manos se coló hasta el centro mismo de Michiru.

―Yo… Yomi-chan… ¡No me toques ahí! ―fue lo único que fue capaz de gritar, vamos, era casi como una rutina… pero ya no había pasado mientras estaban solas.

Entrando al estado post-histérico, ese que estaba lejos de ser permitido a alguien vivo, Michiru se fue deslizando sobre su espalda hacia atrás. Trataba de alejarse de Koyomi, que seguía acercandose a ella gateando con una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora. Era como aquella primera vez, cuando había llegado ahí.

Michiru ya estaba completamente roja, sus lentes estaban dios sabe dónde y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. ¿Por qué habría dejado que Koyomi tomara tanto fantan? ¡Era una locura sabiendo cómo se pondría! Pero así era Michiru, no pensaba mucho.

―Vamos, Chiru-Chiru Michiru―repetía Koyomi, ah claro… Yomi solamente―. ¿Vas a negarme un poco de… diversión? ―se montó sobre Michiru y pasó su fina y húmeda lengua por la mejilla de la chica, ésta aspiró aire con fuerza y gimió un poco cuando Yomi se posicionó entre sus piernas aún sonriendo.

Ya había intentado huir y no había funcionado, así que hizo lo mejor que se le vino a la mente y se dejó caer de la cama. Yomi le cayó encima pero quedó inconsciente en el acto. Michiru se impulsó hacia atrás y se deslizó debajo del cuerpo de Koyomi, jadeó y verificó que no despertaba. Aún cuando ella no despertara, Michiru no iba a arriesgarse, así que se levantó lo suficiente para poder gatear hasta la puerta de la habitación y salió de ahí.

Una vez fuera, se pegó a la puerta y respiró. Ni siquiera era tan tarde, pero como siempre, Shito y Chika la habían dejado sola con Koyomi… sí, claro, secreto…

En serio, Michiru no era una mal pensada y ya quería mucho más a ese par de locos de lo que pudiera aceptar, pero cosas malas le venían a la mente cuando se iban solos y sin decirle a dónde. Incluso se sentía algo excluida, la verdad.

Así que se sorprendió bastante cuando alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza, se sintió como un pesado puño cerrado, y emitió un ligero quejido; con el pecho subiendo y bajando a toda prisa.

― ¿Tienes complejo de perro? ―preguntó Chika, mientras la miraba desde arriba con una ceja alzada, encima de sus ojos casi dorados.

Michiru levantó la mirada y sus ojos, verdes, se enfocaron en él… sin sus gafas podía ver a la perfección ese terrible anillo negro alrededor de su cuello y no era nada bonito. No era nada bonito. A veces le dolía pensar que ya habían dado su última respiración; que ya no podían sentir nada. Y otras veces le fascinaba, la menor parte, porque, ¿cómo se sentía estar muerto? ¿La última cuchillada de aire frío en los pulmones cansados? Negro, negro, negro, y el pelo de Chika, exótico y brillante y blanco y gris. Nada de nada, o todo, como siempre. Otro giro y de regreso al anillo, de regreso a sus ojos y de regreso a su eterna pregunta.

―Chi…Chika-kun ―saludó Michiru―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Yo pregunté algo primero ―espetó el muchacho―. ¿Qué haces a la puerta de tu habitación como un perro?

― ¡No me llames perro! ―gritó Michiru y, por reflejo, se sonrojó al recordar el porqué de la indecorosa posición en la que estaba en ese momento―. Yo… yo… e-es que…

―No me interesa ―interrumpió Chika y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

― ¡E-espera, Chika-kun! ―dijo Michiru y se puso de pie, con tan mala suerte que se fue completamente de bruces cuando Chika dio un paso hacia adelante. Cayó a sus pies y giró la cabeza para verla en el suelo, alzó una ceja y, desesperado, se agachó para tomarla de los hombros y levantarla.

La levantó como si fuese una muñeca, de esas pequeñitas y frágiles, de esas de porcelana y con piel tersa, casi irreal. Ojos quietos y bellos, cabello sedoso al tacto, sonrisa afable y fija por siempre, ahí donde está. Por un momento fue Michiru, su muñeca.

Ahí estaba ella, siendo solo lo que era; una muñeca. De esas que miras, pero no tocas. De esas que deseas pero jamás te atreves a mirar más de lo necesario, sabes que se pueden romper. Y él sentía que no podía tocarla, comprendía lo frágil que era a su tacto. El daño que podía hacerle si se acercaba demasiado, pero no por eso la soltó, no por eso dejó de mirarla, porque ella no se rompió y eso estaba bien.

Luego regresó a ser esa niña tonta, algo inútil y que le despertaba los bajos instintos, esos llamados celos. Y luego, no supo porqué, no la soltó cuando logró estabilizarla en el piso.

― ¿Chika-kun? ―preguntó en un susurro Michiru.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres? ―dijo Chika y sacudió la cabeza levemente, para mirar fijamente los ojos de Michiru.

―Na-nada… ¿A dónde vas ahora? ―preguntó ella, luego se sonrojó otra vez por el agarre posesivo del chico alrededor de sus hombros. Era más baja que él, claro, y lo miraba con su cabello ligeramente revuelto; de ese color tan extraño e hipnotizante al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Por qué? ―seguía sin soltarla, tampoco le importaba.

―P-porque… no quiero volver a mi habitación ―respiró pausado y se alejó de la puerta donde, dentro, estaba Koyomi esperándola para volver a acosarla―. Yo-Yomi-san… ella…

Chika alzó una ceja. Ella se acercó otro poco a su pecho y él, inconscientemente, la estrechó también, solo un poco más.

― ¿Yomi, qué? ―dijo Chika, siendo que ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

―Me… besó y… me… me tocó… ―Michiru ya no pudo continuar, de cualquier manera la mente de Chika era bastante ágil y ya antes había sido testigo de lo que Yomi era capaz de hacer con Michiru, con o sin supervisión, siendo o no invocada.

Y sintió calor, no sabía si era posible pero lo sintió. Calor, mucho calor. Y ganas de apartar a Michiru de Yomi, y ganas de… de hacer algo para que ella dejara de encogerse así todo el tiempo, y ganas de quedarse así con ella por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Le jodía, en serio, que ella fuera así. Le despertaba sus instintos protectores, esos que él creía que estaban solo destinados para su pequeña hermana.

Y así como estaba respirando, le fue bastante sencillo estrechar a Michiru lentamente entre sus brazos, ella se sonrojó pero no se apartó. Vamos, Chika era guapo, y gruñón, y avaro, e infantil y algo, bastante, agresivo con ella… pero era Chika después de todo.

―Ya, no seas idiota, ya pasó ―dijo Chika, claro que su voz llegaba opacaba a los oídos de Michiru, en parte por su estatura, en parte porque él hablaba bastante bajo.

―Gra-gracias, Chika-kun ―susurró Michiru, y Chika cerró los ojos ante la reconfortante sensación… porque el aliento de ella se mezclaba con el calor de su pecho, subía y bajaba una y otra vez, volvía a su centro y retumbaba en lo que debió haber sido su corazón alguna vez. La estatura de ella le permitía solamente llegar hasta ahí, justo ahí. Él, sin entenderlo, sintió calor en el pecho y no quiso soltarla otra vez, porque no quería que el calor desapareciera, no más, ya no.

Michiru se removió, inquieta por la ausencia de Shito en ese momento, y alzó la mirada. Su mirada, por inercia, voló hasta el anillo en el cuello de Chika. Lo observó mientras él también la miraba. No lo pensó, porque ella no hacía esas cosas… pero levantó la barbilla y le sonrió al muchacho que la tenía entre sus brazos.

Vamos, no todos los días Chika la abrazaba, para nada. Le sonrió y luego hizo amago de soltarse, pero él no lo permitió y bajo su rostro lentamente al de Michiru, cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo mientras el calor seguía invadiendo por todos lados al muchacho. No era el único.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron, Chika asió con fuerza la espalda de Michiru y ella apretó más los párpados. Suspiró y se dejó ir… literalmente.

Pronto, Chika sintió más pesado el cuerpo de Michiru y fue cuando abrió los ojos y observó el rostro, ese de muñeca, de la chica. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era discontinua. Se había quedado… dormida… ¡la muy maldita!

Dormida era más muñeca que despierta, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero seguía siendo una muñeca. Chika sacudió la cabeza y cargó con el peso de Michiru. Gruñó.

¿Por qué se había quedado dormida?

La miró fijamente. ―Pero qué idiota ―musitó y una sonrisa ladeada se posó en su rostro, alzando la comisura de sus labios hacia la derecha, sus ojos brillaban levemente.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó entonces una voz, era Shito; lo había visto todo y entró justo cuando Michiru quedó inconsciente. Él sabía, lo sabía… porque Chika miraba a Michiru tan insistentemente que él tampoco podía dejar de mirarla.

Y Chika actuaba agresivo. Shito actuaba frío. Tic tac, y un choque. Shito se sentía atraído, Chika miraba y miraba. Pero Shito se resistía, y Chika no la tocaba.

― ¿Qué parece, torpe? ―contestó de mala gana y cargó a Michiru entre sus brazos; Chika se sintió casi exultante de placer cuando la cargó justo en su cara. Sus celos, que de hecho no debía sentir en ese momento porque él era quien estaba ganando… le hacían sonreír solo un poco, porque la había besado.

―Parece que la secuestras―dijo Shito con simpleza.

―Pues no ―espetó Chika―. La encontré ahí tirada y ya, así que deja de joderme, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?

―No es asunto tuyo.

―Andas por ahí con mi mano, claro que es asunto mío ―dijo y dejó de mirar a Shito para concentrarse en abrir la puerta de la habitación de Michiru, vio a Koyomi en el suelo y entendió que no podía dejarla ahí, cerró la puerta.

―¿Qué haces?

―¿Es la única maldita cosa que sabes decir? Creí que eras más inteligente.

―Abriste y cerraste la puerta, ¿no sabes que es la de Kita-san, ah? ―espetó Shito y su semblante inexpresivo no cambió.

―Ya sé, ya sé… ¿no hay donde más pueda dormir ella?

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Shito receloso, alzando una ceja.

―No quie- ―se aclaró la garganta―. Koyomi está ahí dentro, borracha, si Yomi despierta hará que ésta idiota grite y no tengo la más mínima gana de soportarla.

Shito borró su ceño fruncido, pero le señaló a Chika la habitación de Koyomi y él asintió caminando hacia allá. Un acuerdo silencioso, mutuo. De esos que no necesitan palabras y lo dicen todo con una mirada.

Entraron y la dejaron ahí. Chika le dio una última mirada, mientras sentía como el calor disminuía en tanto se alejaban de ella. Frunció los labios y se restregó las manos, incluso tenía frío.

―Mañana necesitaremos a Yomi para trabajar ―anunció Shito―. Cuando ella despierte habría que decirle.

Chika asintió y dejaron dormir a la chica. Ella no se removió ni nada ante el sonido de sus voces, estaba profundamente dormida. Fantan, seguro.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada. Porque Shito se resistía y Chika solo miraba.

.

.

―Buenos días, Chi…Chika-kun ―saludó Michiru―. Shito-kun ―y agitó su mano para llamar la atención de ambos chicos.

Éstos asintieron a su vez, mientras Koyomi cerraba los ojos en el sofá grande de la oficina de Zombie-loan.

―Kita-san, necesitaremos que despiertes a Yomi ―anunció Shito, fiscalizando cada movimiento de Michiru y de Chika también, había algo extraño en la manera en que él…

―P-pero… ―objetó Michiru y se sonrojó ya que tenía muy, pero muy, en serio muy, vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Pero haber despertado en la habitación de Koyomi no era nada… reconfortante. Al menos había despertado sola, pero, eso no le quitaba la sensación de cosquillas en todo el cuerpo al estar junto a Chika en ese momento. Y además, con Shito a su otro costado. Ambos mirándola, ambos presionándola con sus ojos, de colores que la mareaban. Al menos no veía los anillos…

Entonces, sintió una electricidad recorrerla, al recordar vívidamente observar el anillo negro de Chika… pero, había sido un sueño, ¿no? Un sueño… nada más.

―Vamos, ya, no es la primera vez que lo haces ―dijo Chika e interrumpió los pensamientos de todos, para romper el hilo de los suyos propios―. No me desesperes y hazlo de una vez, ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo y dinero!

Michiru se sonrojó y asintió. Miró a Koyomi dormida y entonces, negó otra vez.

―No… por favor ―pidió―. Yo… yo no quiero…

Chika no se movió, Shito tampoco. Éste último esperaba que Chika fuera el que obligara a Michiru a besar a la durmiente Koyomi, pero no sucedió así. Lo cual fue aún más extraño.

Michiru miró a Chika, Chika la miró a ella. Shito los miró a ambos, mientras Yuuta parecía escenificar la incómoda situación con sus manos. Por primera vez, Shito se sintió… celoso. Por primera vez, Chika no obligó a Michiru a despertar a Yomi. Y Michiru, por primera vez, besó a propia voluntad a Koyomi…

Y todos, se quedaron callados cuando Yomi comenzó a balbucear las típicas, pero incoherentes, pistas.

Había sido un sueño, tenía que serlo. Pero no había podido olvidar la vivida sensación de los labios de Chika… en serio…

Pero él no dejaba de mirarla. Su muñeca viva; de esas delicadas, frágiles y suaves. Con cabello suave, sedoso. Ojos grandes, verdes, fijos. Sonrisa abierta, sonrisa afable, aveces inentendible, aveces contagiosa. Ella era su muñeca, eso sería siempre. Porque no podía tocarla, no iba a tocarla otra vez. Solo iba a mirarla, conformarse con saber que estaba bien.

Y es que las muñecas… son… tan difíciles. Las deseas, las tienes, las olvidas, las pierdes. Y Chika la deseaba, pero jamás la tendría, la olvidaría o la perdería. No iba a tocarla, pero se encargaría de que nadie más lo hiciera, incluso Yomi. Porque él no era sutil y jamás lo sería, se haría justo como el dijera, que para eso tenía la boca y la voluntad.

Cuando Yomi se quedó dormida y Koyomi no reaccionaba, Michiru se removió inquieta y se tocó los labios. Shito no dejaba de mirarla, había algo raro en ella… vamos, él sí era sutil, y ella le atraía, le atraía como un imán a otro… y era por eso que no la tocaba; porque de tocarla estallaría en llamas; sería repelido, rebotaría y volvería otra vez a ella. Se resistía.

Shito era un imán, Michiru era un imán. Se atraían y no se atraían, él la quería pero jamás iba a decirlo. Porque él era Shito Tachibana y ser expresivo no estaba entre sus mejores cualidades. Era por eso que podía, solamente, observar a Chika mirar a Michiru. Y solo eso se limitaba a hacer. Mirar. Mirar y mirar. Jamás tocar a su imán. Porque claro, estallaría en llamas, sería repelido por la fuerza interna de Michiru y se golpearía en la pared.

Chika ni siquiera la miraba, tan solo se dedicaba a sentir su presencia.

―Chika-kun ―murmuró Michiru y se dirigió a él, tenía que preguntarle acerca de su sueño, porque ella tenía la firme idea de que lo había sido. Pero antes de llegar a él, se tropezó y cayó de bruces, justo a sus pies.

Chika la miró desde arriba, con una ceja alzada. Michiru no pudo evitar la sensación de _deja-vu_ y Shito, recargado en la pared, también miraba. Miraba al imán, y miraba a su total opuesto. Miraba a Chika mirar a Michiru. Un ciclo sin fin, de esos que dan vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, se vuelve enfermizo y vuelve a empezar.

Así lo miraba.

Y Chika alzaba la vista solo un poco para ver de reojo a Shito, sentía la cadena en su mano, la mano que no era suya, y apretaba con fuerza ambos puños. Porque Shito miraba a su muñeca. Y es que Chika estrechaba a su imán…

Entonces Chika se agachó para levantarla: Error.

_La levantó como si fuese una muñeca, de esas pequeñitas y frágiles, de esas de porcelana y con piel tersa, casi irreal. Ojos quietos y bellos, cabello sedoso al tacto, sonrisa afable y fija por siempre, ahí donde está. Por un eterno y efímero momento, ella fue Michiru: su muñeca..._

Y Shito solo miraba, se resistía. Chika lo miraba de reojo, sabía que lo miraba y por eso, él estrechaba a su muñeca, al imán de Shito.

Porque era de esos ciclos, giros, giros y más giros. Resistirse y mirar. Mirar y resistirse. Aguantar y aguantar… y luego derretirse.

**.**

Rosa, rosa, ¿quieres encanto? tómalo de un solo sorbo. De arriba a abajo va, por mis labios cae. De mi boca a la tuya, porque así me gusta.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **err, ésta es (era y será) para mi querida (dueña de kiba, remember that) y adorable Nana-chan (that's Breakable bird, my friend) so, sin más que decir aquí está. Ya sabes, dadada yo te quiero un montón y todo eso, pero arr, odio que te adueñaras de Sho Fuwa D: tan reputisimamente sexy es él. dada, Kiba is yours, tadá, pero Sasuke será mío eternamente. Hablando de ello, Shito es mío y Chika es tuyo, ¿no? ¿no te interesa cambio de una noche..? damn, sé que no.


End file.
